Delta of Truth
by Genetic Mosaic
Summary: Scully calls Mulder when a young woman runs to her for help. Mulder begins to fall for this mystery woman, only to realize a nasty secret hidden in the crypt...
1. Default Chapter

Her long black hair shimmered in the light of the crescent moon that hung lightly in the air. Air was nothing to her, yet at the moment, it seemed to be everything. It pushed her away from her destination. It threatened her life, it threatened everything dear to her. Her footsteps were barely audible as they pounded against the concrete sidewalk. Water splashed up and stung her ankles, but she needed help, she couldn't do this on her own, not tonight, of all nights. Tears stung her eyes as she realized her one mistake; she had left her lover behind.  
  
She pounded on the first door she came to; apartment 35. A young woman with brilliant red hair opened the door. The black haired woman shoved her way in and slammed the door behind her locking it quickly. The door split in the middle as something sharp went through it.  
  
"Get away from me! Stop following me Kojiro!" The young woman half cried.  
  
"You sonofabitch! Open the door right now! I swear to you I will kill him if you don't get out here!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine. He dies next full moon, whore." With that Kojiro stalks off to return to his lair. Scully, in shock turns to the woman in front of her. She sees blood on the floor and immediately grabs the woman's arm, seeing that she has been stabbed with something.  
  
"Let me clean that up for you."  
  
"Please, I can't stay long. I need to get back, I mean, he is going to kill him."  
  
"I am an FBI agent, I will get the local PD to handle that, let me focus on you right now."  
  
"Don't touch me while I am bleeding. I am fine, I just need to clear my head, that's all... I need some space to think." The woman walked into Scully's bathroom and splashed cool water on her face.  
  
"If you won't let me help you, atleast tell me your name, and who that man was. I am going to call it in." As Scully reached for the phone, the woman grabbed it away and threw it to the floor, smashing it.  
  
"You can't call anyone. Don't think he can be stopped. Listen, my name is Delta-Elaine. Call me Delta for short." Delta busied herself with picking up the pieces of the shattered phone. Delta then made her way to the kitchen, and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"If you want, you can take a shower. I have some clothes, if you want to wear them." Delta smiled warmly and Scully got her a towel, along with a white tank top and flannel pajama pants. Delta thanked Scully, and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on so it could warm up. Scully called Mulder on her cell phone and sighed when there was no answer. She then tried calling his office, finally getting an answer.  
  
When Mulder arrived at Scully's, Delta was brushing her thick, long black hair. Mulder quickly noticed how pale she was, and the fact that Scully's clothes hung loosely around her delicate frame. There was something about her that alarmed Mulder, but he figured it was just her beauty. Her eyes were uncomprehendable, their color an amazing shade of blue, being like a vast ocean of clear crystal. Her eyebrows perfectly shaped and sized, her lashes long and thick. Her lips were full, and he had an urge to just touch them with the tips of his fingers. The way she walked even impressed him, the way she held herself up with such confidence that Mulder could only dream of having.  
  
"Scully, I thought you said she was hurt? Didn't you say she was bleeding?"  
  
"I'm ok. I must seem incredibly rude. My name is Delta-Elaine. Call me Delta for short. You must be.."  
  
"Agent Fox Mulder. Just call me Mulder, everyone does, even my mother."  
  
"Ok then, Mulder." She smiled sweetly and Mulder had to turn away to stop his heart rate from going any faster than it already was. As he began to walk out of the room, he heard his name. He quickly turned around.  
  
"What did you say?" He could have sworn he had heard a voice. A voice that almost reminded him of, no wait, he couldn't think that.  
  
"I didn't say anything. Really, I didn't." Delta said to him curiously.  
  
"Mulder, you must have been hearing things, I didn't hear her say anything either." Scully chimed in directly after Delta.  
  
"Ok, I just thought someone called my name." He shook his head, but he heard it again. It came from a Little girl. 'Fox, I'ma go get my teddy! I wan you ta see, come wiff me! I needa get teddy for da doctors.'... 'Fox, quit cheating! You know I can't hit the ball when you throw it like that. It's not fair, learn how to throw right!'...'Fox, I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight? Mommy and Daddy are fighting again.' He could her Samantha's soft sobs. 'Why do they fight? I hate fighting.' The images and voices flashed through his mind, and when he turned he could see only Delta. Scully had obviously gone into the kitchen to make something to eat. Being Fall, it was dark at only 6:00 pm. 


	2. One Step Closer

As all three ate, soft music played in the background. Delta could hear Mulder's heartbeat quicken each time he gazed upon her and faster still if she returned it. She ate little; she wasn't at all hungry, atleast not for this. Soon Delta grew tired and Mulder noticed this. Scully offered told her she could take the bedroom, but Delta insisted on the couch. Mulder said he would also stay, and with his insomnia would simply stay awake or take a chair.  
  
Around two in the morning Mulder woke at a body rising from the couch. He slipped back into his dream only to feel someone's hand on his forehead. As he opened his eyes he saw Scully looking at him slightly worried.  
  
"Jesus Mulder, you had me scared half to death. How late did you stay up last night?"  
  
"I went to sleep around one, why what time is it?" At this, Scully looked confused.  
  
"It's four in the afternoon Mulder." It was now Mulder's turn to be confused. Then he saw Delta walk in the room dressed in a black tank top and jeans. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, and it looked as if it could have been short. She had no makeup on, but she was still so beautiful. Maybe it was her presence that got him. Scully's clothes hung loose on her body. That shirt, he knew for a fact, was tight as Hell on Scully, yet Delta could have gone for atleast two sizes smaller. She didn't look as pale, which was a good sign. She walked up to him and sat herself almost against his chest and stomache area. She gently stroked his hair.  
  
"You poor thing. You must have caught a bug or something. You seemed to be so alive last night. You slept a long time. Maybe you should rest some more." She smiled at him, still stroking his messy hair, letting her hand touch his skin every now and then. Scully watched this woman and she felt jealousy rearing its head.  
  
"I'm ok. How are you though? You seemed a little freaked out last night."  
  
"I am fine." As Mulder went to get up, he knocked over his sunflower seeds.  
  
"I'll get that, it's the least I can do for all of your troubles." Delta began picking them up and he cracked his neck as he began walking toward the bathroom. Scully followed Mulder complaining about how her neck was sore because of it being wet from her shower. As Mulder looked himself over in the mirror he saw something red that caught his eye. He checked it out then told Scully to turn around. He saw nothing, and dismissed it. His neck was very sore though, but he decided against dragging it along. Mulder began to feel his stomache rumble, so he told Scully he was ordering a pizza. 


End file.
